


Now Must Everything, Everything Turn

by Branch



Category: Ginyuu Mokushiroku Meine Liebe | Meine Liebe
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ludwig and Orpheus argue politics in bed. Perhaps three years post-canon. Porn with Characterization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Must Everything, Everything Turn

Long, cool hands slid up the bare curve of Orphe’s back and he sighed. "Bienenstitch was being an absolute idiot today. We need the women to take on all the jobs they can, now."

Lui stroked a hand back down to Orphe’s hip. "He’s a fool."

Orphe leaned up on an elbow and glared, exasperated. "Why didn’t you say anything then? He dangles on your every word."

Lui arched a brow, fingers tracing the line of Orphe’s hipbone. "You think I should tell him he’s a fool?"

"Yes," Orphe snapped, hooking a leg around Lui’s, fingers kneading Lui’s shoulder.

"Then you’re a fool too. However," Lui continued, calmly, though Orphe’s annoyed sound, "talking to you occasionally has some effect. Tell me. Who is the king’s heir?"

Orphe eyed his lover sharply. Lui lay back against the sheets, still and unconcerned. Three years ago that would have driven Orphe half mad with frustration.

It still did.

What he _had_ learned was that Lui didn’t ask questions without a purpose, though, so Orphe ran a hand slowly down his body and answered. "With the king’s brother attainted, I doubt the nobles will see his children take the crown. If the king has no children… it will probably be you."

"Mm." Lui looked up at the ceiling, abstracted and detached even as Orphe’s fingers caressed his stomach. "Only the fact that the queen is still alive has kept me from being named already." His eyes focused abruptly on Orphe, who had to catch his breath. "If I was only inheriting Lichtenstein it would matter far less what enemies I made."

Orphe was silent for a long moment. "If you don’t speak though," he finally said, quietly, "how will you ever change them? How will you ever make the people who serve you other than fools?"

Lui’s thumb stroked over the curve of Orphe’s mouth and he smiled, thin and sharp. "I don’t need to change them. I only need to know that they are fools and plan accordingly."

Orphe’s lips parted, breath coming short as Lui’s thumb stroked back over his lower lip in silent demand. "I hate that you think like that," he whispered, wrapping his hand around Lui’s cock.

Lui’s voice was lighter now, husky as he flexed up into Orphe’s grip. "I know you do." Long hands teased over Orphe’s body, swift and precise, a fingertip rubbing his entrance softly, a palm stroking slowly between his legs and up, gentle fingers coaxing and pinching his nipples. Orphe held Lui close, mouth moving over his, swallowing Lui’s gasps and trading back his own soft moans. It no longer surprised him that Lui brought him to the edge first; he was simply pleased that Lui arched up into Orphe’s abruptly tightened grip, arms finally locking around him.

"Orphe…" Lui’s eyes closed and Orphe smiled and kissed him gently until he relaxed back against the sheets.

"You know," Orphe murmured, "if you become king…" He smiled down at Lui. "I’ll still argue with you."

Lui’s stomach trembled under his palm, a laugh that didn’t show on Lui’s face. Lui reached up, hand curving around the back of Orphe’s neck.

"I’m counting on it."

 

**End **

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the poem "Faith in Spring" by Ludwig Uhland.


End file.
